


Freckles and Quills

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-26
Updated: 2005-05-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hermione keeps getting distracted.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Anonymous





	Freckles and Quills

Hermione snapped her quill in half, the crisp sound filling the large, quiet classroom. She could feel every eye turn to her and a blush rose up in her cheeks. She attempted to shrug it off and dug through her things searching for a new quill.

That was the last one. A pile of snapped quills sat in front of her and she frowned. Had she really gone through that many in just one class? She'd tried fixing them with magic before, but they just weren't the same. She could never get the feathers to sit right on them and crinkled wisps were quite distracting.

Almost as distracting as the cause for the snapping. It wasn't her fault that she found freckles distracting, especially when one was peeking out from under a collar, red hair dangling just above it. The very same freckle that she liked to touch when sitting on the sofa on the weekends, taunting her as she tried to focus on her essay.


End file.
